


give in

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: He’d been walking, walking, walking…
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Series: shots of engex [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663





	give in

“Drift? You okay?” Drift as surprised as Rodimus to find that he was at the mech’s door. He’d been walking, walking, walking… not paying attention with the mind, but perhaps with the spark. Drift offered his friend a smile, but he had to wonder how it looked on his lips, considering Rodimus didn’t look much assuaged.

He decided to give up the brave face.

Shoulders slumping, he closed the small distance between them in a single step and leaned against Rodimus, face pressing into his neck. Rodimus bore his weight with no complaints, arms slipping around Drift’s frame, but his EM field still flickered with concern. “Drift?”

Drift sighed, clinging on to the other mech. He was so tired, but they were finally back home. That mattered, right? Sure -- it mattered. He hummed. “Just tired,” he said softly, muffled against the mech’s neck cables.

Rodimus didn’t press, but he did gently guide Drift back to a comfortable berth, a familiar thing. And there was no place he’d get a better recharge than curled together with Rodimus.

_Home, finally -- home._


End file.
